Bittersweet
by Castiel the angel of thursday
Summary: 17 year old Akari Yagami comes home from the US after 3 years staying there to be in the higher classes. She meets some people she would nether even believe she would meet. What will she do once she tell Light her opinion on Kira? What are her relationships with everyone? Deciding what category still maybe LXOC. Second ever Death Note Fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

** Bittersweet**

**By Bluestar2848386**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note only my character.**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

My name is Akari Yagami. I am a sister to Light, and Sayu Yagami, my father is chief Yagami while my mother stays at home. I left to go to the United States when I was 14 so I could study the country while go to school there. I was now 17, the same age as Light, and I heard about the Kira case I wanted to come back. In which I am doing now. I only had a few minutes before I would land in the Kanto region. I was very nervous to see my family again but excited to see their expression as it was a surprise. I had light hazel hair, with muddy eyes, my hair came to my elbows, I was pale, and I had a black skirt on with black tights, a red tank top along with a red puffy coat. I only went to America so I can be in the higher classes that were older than I due to my intelligence was. I am not one to brag about things. Unlike my twin, I am shy and prefer to be left alone with a book or laptop. I believe that what Kira was doing is wrong. Criminal or innocent they are all still human, yes maybe the crime rates are going down but they would be the only criminal left. In addition, they would kill those who oppose them will be killed then slowly they will get more hungry and kill more than criminals. I hope L catches Kira soon or I don't know what will happen. I must of forgot to say, it is the 8th of January 2004.

The plane landed and I sighed with relief, I dreaded the plane ride, as I hated heights. I grabbed my bag and walked out of the plane. I looked for the taxi driver that had my name on it. I looked for 4 minutes when I found him. He had grey hair, a moustache, looked British of some sort, and gentle.

"Hello, you must be Miss Yagami, pleased to meet you" Yep he sounded British to. I bowed out of pure courtesy.

"Thank you, it is very nice to meet you to sir." I replied with a friendly smile on my face. We started to walk to his car and I realised how posh it looked. Wow. I didn't think my friend liked me this much! Well she did over do things at times but her family was rich and I had stayed with them for three years. "Wow, sir this car is very impressive, oh thank you." I commented while getting in. He closed the door behind me. I looked to the other side and jumped in surprise. There was a man squatting on the other side. He had raven messy hair, baggy blue jeans and a white top.

"Greetings Miss I have come to talk to you about something important." He looked at me and I noticed he was insomniac with black orbs. He seemed somewhat cute in his own way… no stop that! How could I think that of a total stranger!

"Hello sir, um what is it that you wish to speak to me about?" I replied, trying to not blush at the thought.

"Kira." He said simply, I also noticed he had an emotionless tone and face.

"Oh, them. Well if you are asking my opinion, I think what Kira is doing is wrong, innocent or not they are still human. It is wrong to kill people; clearly, they will kill anyone who opposes him as well. I think they are trying to clean the world of criminals but like the saying goes, 'violence is not the answer,' but in this case, it would be killing. Instead, they should try to do a better tactic of asking the government to start campaign of some sort. Wait… how do you know my name? For all I know you could be Kira!" I seemed to sort of growl as I talked about Kira, they somewhat cautious of this strange, quirky man.

"For now you can call me Ryuzaki, it was very nice meeting you Miss Yagami." Ryuzaki didn't sound like his real name, but who blames him? I nodded then got out of the car to look up and down my home. I waved Ryuzaki and the old man off before I knocked on the door. I heart was beating fast and I was nervous after all these years of just skyping my family. Then the door opened and I was bear hugged.

"Gah! What the!" I shouted in pure surprise, I thought I was the one to surprise them not the other way round.

"Akari! It has been so long!" Sayu shouted, I knew it was her but she is so short! Now she is taller now!

"Sayu you have grown so big, what happened to the little 11 year old?" I joked and she smiled brightly at me. I decided to end the hug and she was allowing me to. Mother then came then hugged me but more gentle than Sayu.

"Hello dear, it is nice to have you back home." She whispered and hugged her back then ended it when Light came down.

"Thanks mum, hey Light." I greeted as he walked up to me. It was somewhat awkward, as we had grown more mature then last time.

"Hello Akari, it has been so long since we last saw each other, if I may, what university are you applying at?" He answered wow he sounded so different as well as looks.

"Um what was its name… oh well I think it is To-Oh, the same one as you. How has the years been?" He nodded and gestured me to go upstairs with him, it wasn't like we were going to do anything as we were siblings. We eventually go into his room and he hugged me. Okay I was caught off guard but the hug but I hugged back.

"I've missed you Akari." He whispered into my ear and I closed my eyes.

"Back at cha!" I joked, using what the English and American does. I laughed slightly as my friend back in America dared me to do that. It was in English I was wondering if he knew the language. No of course he did, he has the same intelligence as me also, you learn English in school. Light smiled at me and I smiled back after I opened my eyes.

"You know you still are the little midget I have always known." He playfully ruffled my hair and I pouted.

"You didn't have to ruffle my hair, but in which case… Ha!" I grumbled but then messed up his hair. He scowled at me, making me chuckle lightly. Heh heh lightly… I chuckled lightly at Light. Oh my, my sense of humour needs to get better…

"So how is father?" I question, after I recovered from the playfulness.

"He has work so I don't think he will make it to dinner, he said he is busy." Light replied looking at me with a slightly goofy grin on his face. I smirked at him, trying not to laugh but failed.

"Why did I just laugh… oh well? It is a shame Dad couldn't make it. Hmm maybe I should bear hug him when I see him… hmmm nah I let everyone else do that." I smiled at him and plopped down on his bed. "Since when did you get such a comfy bed? I am so jealous! No I joke." I joked and he ruffles my hair again, causing me to scowl at him.

"Do you want to study with me?" Light asked and I shrugged.

"It will probably be easy but just in case I will." I agreed while walking over to him. Therefore, we studied for quite some time until mum called us down when Father came. I was excited to see him like I was with everyone else but I was literally running down stairs because:

I missed him

It meant it was food time and I was starving.

"Hello Akari!" Father came and bear hugged me and I replied but trying to wrap my arms around him but I was rather…. Stuck.

"Hey, Dad…" The ultimate weapon– the bear hug, was suffocating me.

"Oh sorry dear, I have just missed you." Dad apologized while letting go of me. "You certainly have grown a lot, what are you? 5'4?" He then commented.

"Um I think I am 5'5… not entirely sure to be honest."

"Well when I last saw you, you were 4'9!" Father informed me, not like I didn't know.

* * *

**~L Pov~**

* * *

I sat there in my usual potion as I watched the Yagami family. I had allowed Soichiro to greet his daughter before having to come back due to the plan. I had talked to Akari when she got a ride home to the Yagami household, I had also told Soichiro to tell Akari to go to work with him in the morning. That was happening right now. Soichiro had asked Akari to help with her packing and she was reluctant but agreed anyways. She seemed like she was not very social, independent, intelligent, and the most important against Kira. She may be good to have on the team, as she is the closest to Light however there is 1% chance that she is with Kira if Light is Kira. Soichiro did say I was her idol. I wonder what she will do if she finds out I am L. Then Soichiro walked into the room.

"She's coming tomorrow now let's get back to work." He informed me and I nodded.

* * *

**~Normal POV~**

* * *

I woke up on my bed. It was blue with black stripes, the walls were a cream colour and the floor was wood. I had very few items here due to my absence for 3 years. It was around five in the morning so I had a shower, and was changed. I wore a high school type top but in a light blue, blazer that was a dark blue with navy trousers. I was going to meet the world's greatest detective so I figured that it was suitable. I walked down the stairs to be greeted by father. He had his same old work clothes. I went to get some banana milk to wake me up. How dad knew I don't know but he gave me some.

"Thanks dad, that was delicious anyways are you ready to go?" I asked and he nodded. We walked to the car and I sat in the passenger seat with father in the driver seat.

It didn't take long for us to get to the hotel so we didn't really speak. I was glad there was silence as dad knew I liked it. We caught the lift and we walked into the hotel room. There he was. The man that I spoke to on the trip to come home. Ryuzaki, or shall I say L, was perched in his chair facing me.

* * *

**Hey! So yes i couldn't help it i needed to wright this along with my other DN fanfic, i hope you have enjoyed it! I will go and write another chapter now... or maybe my maths and Science homework... nah.**


	2. Chapter 2

** Bittersweet**

**By Bluestar2848386**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note only my character.**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

I was stunned by the difference of what I expected of L. I mean I always thought he would be usual but this wasn't what I had in mind, let alone meet him before without knowing.

"Ryuzaki, I knew that alias was not your real, it just didn't seem right. I assume I should still call you Ryuzaki as you wouldn't want your identity found out now do you? Well neither do I, as Kira need to be taken to justice. Well true justice." I commented quite nervous that there was a lot of attention directed to me.

"Akari! I haven't seen you since you were younger! You have grown to be so pretty!" Matsuda commented in his normal cheery, bubbly teenage personality.

"Uh, I think that was un-appropriate but thanks anyways Mat," I commented, wanting to find a way to get out of the attention.

"Wow, is that really you Akari? You have changed so much!" The others commented about me and I didn't want to seem like a coward so I sucked it up and put up with it. I smiled shyly at them and L saved me.

"Yes indeed, you are very intelligent for your age aren't you Akari?" L commented with no emotion.

"If you think so I guess I am…" I put my right hand on the back of my head with my eyes closed then opened them.

"Now, Akari, there is no need to be modest you are above your age." That was Aizawa, that sort of surprised me because his character wasn't really like that. I didn't show it though I just smiled and nodded at him to say I had acknowledged his words.

"Now, let's get to work everyone." Father ordered and L said that I had to speak to him so I did.

"Follow," He murmured; standing up she walked into another room as I did to. "Now tell me about the case you did in America." He sure went straight down to business. Wait. Damn, I should word that differently. He likes to get to the point. Nope still a bit wrong. I don't know how to word it. It turned out to be the kitchen so I sat opposite seat to L.

"Well a young girl was a hostage by a man called Jacob Thompson. She was cut on the shoulder, engraved with his initials. It took me a week to find where she was and save her. However, he made her wait outside, burned himself alive, I tried to stop him but he just sniffed in a lot of black smoke, and died that way. So why did you want to know this? I would have thought you would know, considering you are curious." I told him, I was trying not to remember then graphic images of his burnt body but I did so I slightly flinched.

"Do you think he should have died anyways?" L questioned, I see you are testing me well I am innocent so I will give the truthful answer.

"No, killing himself was a very illogical thing to do when he could have stayed in prison and live. To be honest I am not entirely sure why he did it but I had always thought he did it out of panic. However, he made the girl wait outside so I still disagree… unless he wanted to a similar thing of what Beyond Birthday attempted only Jacob didn't kill." Half way through he had his thumb to his lips looking at me with interest.

"Interesting… well if you want to you may join the task force." L invited me to the team. L invited me to the team! Yay! No, stay calm and formal.

"If it means Kira will be brought to justice then I am willing to help. Though I have to convince my father…" I trailed off as he put his hand up to stop me.

"I have already convinced him and asked for his permission or ideas. It was not that hard." L informed me and I nodded.

"One thing though." I looked at him in the eyes and L nodded, "Can you teach me?" I swear I saw a slight glint in his eyes when I said that but I ignored it.

"You are clever so you will pick up on it without realising." L said in monotone.

"Okay so who is the prime suspect, do not lie, I know people like you live in lies but really there is no point in lying about the percentage… if you do that sort of thing… I have read too much," I questioned looking at the chair beside me, trying not to distract myself and be in my world.

"Your brother." He said it in monotone again, I tried to keep a straight face but failed, I was so shocked.

"My brother… and if he really is Kira he could kill us all apart from you unless he finds out your name. I highly doubt he would. Even if he is my twin, I cannot get that in the way, okay so if he is Kira I will not forgive like anyone who could be Kira. Hmm, no since you first knew about Light has he changed?" I replied so calm I surprised myself, of course I put a neutral expression and body language on.

"I was planning to take the exam at the university you and Light have applied at. What are your thoughts?" he announced and I stood up without thinking.

"You can't! I mean if my brother is Kira then there is a chance of you dying! I will not allow it! Just because of your stupid eg-" I shouted but realised I was being extremely rude to the world's greatest detective so I stopped my rant and sat down again. "S- Sorry I didn't mean to do that it is just… if Light turns out to be Kira there is a chance and I would rather be killed by him then you." I mumbled clear enough for him to understand.

"Nonsense, there is no way he could find out my name. Why would you care though?" He replied so calm and seemed to be unharmed.

"I- you are the world's greatest detective, no you are a human with a dangerous amount of intelligence. I wouldn't want anyone to be killed though you are important. Unlike me, you have more purpose than anyone else. Therefore, I will simply not allow it; I mean I could watch him it would cause less suspicion than you going. However, I can imagine you the type to make up their mind and no one can change that." I explained with a more softer, yet concerned voice.

"Please do not worry about it, I have already applied there so I will take the exams and pass." He stood up and walked towards me. I looked up at him and he ruffled my hair. I scowled at him and glared at him I could see a slight smirk playing on his lips but refused it. I stood up and childishly crossed my hands on my hips while sulk.

"No fair! You already have messy hair so it wouldn't matter!" I pouted but lunged for his hair but he moves in time. I dramatically fall on the floor but in process, I drag L down with me. It happened fast so I don't know how L got down on the floor. I was rather ashamed with my skills, as I could have stayed up, as I had been learning capoeira and martial arts for the three years I stayed away from home. I open my eyes to find a certain pair of coal orbs dangerously close to mine. "Gah!" I half screamed but not very loud. He didn't budge and I really didn't want to have to physically get him off. I could feel his sweet hot breath peck my cold skin causing me to have shivers running up and down my spine.

"You are prettier up close then far away." L complimented and I blushed very unsure of what to do.

"Uh... t- thanks?" I stuttered looking to the side. I regretted what I did as his breaths made me get goose bumps. Damn you L, damn you.

"Hmm, this is an inappropriate potion I should get off of you." L murmured as he put one of his legs next to his other than stood up and acted as if nothing happened. I only realised then he had my head cupped in is large hand when he moved. She was thankful because otherwise she would have a throbbing head. I stood up, while making my hair less messy then it usually is.

"L?" I said as he sat perched on his chair.

"Hmmm?" He had a sucker in his mouth and I figured he was enjoying it surgery goodness so I accepted it. (I am going to ignore all of the dirty thoughts).

"Why did you do what you did?" I asked, becoming more timid then normal.

"Because I didn't want you hurt and I mean what I say so you could say that your look attracts me. Do not worry, it is normal for both genders to do that, it does not mean anything" He replied rather bluntly. My heart skipped a beat, as I did not expect him to say that, in fact I thought he was testing me.

"Or you were testing me." I concluded looking at him with narrowed, questioning eyes.

"Because I needed to see if you were to be suspected or not, I do not suspect you due to the events that had happened." He bluntly replied and I nodded in agreement or acceptance. "Now, before you joined the Kira case Raye Penber died of a heart attack after shadowing your family. Before his death, he went on the train with a package then came out with none. He then had a heart attack and tried to reach for the inside of the train. We had the idea maybe Kira was on the train, but we decided it is unlike Kira to do such a bold move." Once he finished his information, I nodded then stood up to walk out of the room.

"Thanks, I will think over the information and type up my thoughts." I replied before heading out of the room. I collided with Matsuda who caused me to fall on my butt. How embarrassing.

"Oh my! Sorry Akari!" He then helped me up and I said I forgave him and he seemed to lighten up even more. For reasons I will never understand as there was none. Everything was boring so I decided to write a small poem. I didn't really want to make it the best I could so I just wrote in a lazy level. Well, for me.

I scream for help,

Yet I know better,

The iridescent moonlight contains me in its cruel mind,

I write in here,

Yet it seems like millions,

It is only very few,

I look at the moon,

Had it always been so cruel?

Does it have an innocent side?

Like humans,

I wonder

What it would be like,

To be so cruel,

To hide behind insanity,

As your sanity is a coward,

On the other hand,

I could be willing,

Cunning,

Narrow minded,

Scared,

I scream for help,

However,

I know there is no way back,

I have chosen this path,

Of cruelty,

Of dread,

Of regret,

So why do I feel I need to loath in it?

To drown in it,

To slit your throat,

To splatter your blood?

I finished feeling quite proud of it. Even if it was somewhat inappropriate because of the case, I had always had a dark mind yet I was truly innocent. I just liked to write this sort of thing when I was bored. When I was younger I used to want to be a writer but then I knew I had to do well, I had to save the world. I had to be justice; I knew I had to risk my life for those who needed help.

"I never thought of you as a dark writer, Akari." L spoke so calm, I nearly jumped off my chair but was able not to do so.

"H- How long have you been there?" I was truly startled but this man so what did anyone expect.

"Not long after you finished." He said in monotone with his thumb to his lips.

"D- do you think it is okay?" I asked, I never had anyone read my written work if it wasn't for school so I wanted to know.

"Hmm, it is quite interesting, I must say it puts a twist to your personality, it is rather different to what I expected from you." L told me I immediately brightened up.

"Really? Wow, I never thought anyone would like my lazy work!" I cheered to myself.

"If that is your lazy work it would be even more interesting to see your most focused work." L commented and I looked at him.

"When I say lazy work I mean I don't use better words and that is most of the time, if not all the time. When I was little I read a dictionary and now I read it at least once every year so my mind doesn't go blank." I told him in a better mood. Even if I was in this mood while writing still would be dark, I am the type to hate the brighter things like flowers and the sun. Well it depends on the flower but that is beside the point. He just nodded then walked off to look at the cameras. I was curious so I went to look; I had wondered why no one apart from father and L were in the room as well. One of the reasons I came here was because it was more silent and empty. I liked it even better because it was darker than the other rooms. Heh, you could say my name meaning is the opposite then what I like because it means lightness and brightness. That was what I was forgetting! An alias.

"Hey L can I have an alias? So I can have a different surname and first name?" I asked not looking from my screen as I typed.

"I suppose you can." L replied not looking from the screen.

"Yay! Okay so from now on I will be named Amaya as I like the rain and night." I announced I then realised I had sat down not long after I went to look over. Why did I do that without knowing? I do not know but I decided to walk over to the screens anyways. "What the… why do you have my house watched? Oh wait sorry obvious question but isn't it against the law to do so?"

"Yes, but this is needed for the case so this is necessary. Do not worry though it will just be me, you, and Soichiro are allowed to watch." I had just realised my birthday was in two weeks and 5 days' time so I gave a little whoop to myself, I hadn't had any special events in person with them for three years so it would be nice.

"Wait so you watch us go to the loo, gets changed; have a shower, bath, what else would you like to add?" I had to admit I was kind of angry at him and only realised I was speaking English afterwards when I noticed Father's confused, yet questioning, glaze on me. I could feel my cheeks go a scarlet from embarrassment. "Sorry Dad, habit but this is what I get for speaking mostly English all the time for three years. Though I like speaking English, it is rather interesting as well as their ways of writing things. Wait I keep doing that recently, getting carried away and keep yapping on about unimportant things." I frowned at that because it was true; I hated doing that as it annoyed me.

"There is nothing I need to add, apart from that we just watch is going on, and you have to be mature though." L said also in English. Wow, he sounded so different in English. I just slightly glared at him.

* * *

**Well sorry it id hours later but i had to disconnect to the internet, naww there will be more fluff soon! Once i finish the next chapter, might not be long, gosh i am spoiling you guys! **


	3. Chapter 3

** Bittersweet**

**By Bluestar2848386**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note only my character.**

**Chapter 3**

It was the exams today and I had decided to stay round L's hotel for the night so we could go together. In addition, I needed my sleep or my deduction skills will go down and my intelligence will. So yes, I made Light walk on his lonesome because I am a mean sister. Not like I cared because I didn't as he was seventeen so he is old enough to walk to the exams hall on his own. My main reason was so I didn't have to walk as I was feeling lazy, don't judge me.

"Time flies when you're having fun." I murmured sarcastically as I got into the car before L. I noticed him staring at me while getting into the car. "You know what else I have found out? That you, Ryuzaki, are a pervert." I concluded. He sat down next to me and looked at me, daring me to go on. "Yep, because you keep looking at me when I get into the car before –I need to go after you- you. Um what else… oh you know when we first met, you watch on the cameras your worker's family when he could watch his wife and daughters. You could have watched just the prime suspect you know."

"I guess you are right but I am still not a pervert." L stated as he had his thumb to his lips.

"Yeah well all in good time all will be revealed that is the Kira case and you being a pervert." I commented looking at him with no emotion. I childishly stuck my tongue out at him.

"So childish." He commented at me.

"Hypocrite, you said so yourself, you hate to lose." I fired back causing him to not say anything. "Victory!"

"No it is because I was focused on more important things then you." He corrected.

"I thought you said that all humans mattered?" I was smirking at him.

"I did, I just never considered you as a human." He replied so smoothly, I frowned.

"Ouch, that hurt my feelings." I put my hand on my heart and looked hurt.

"Didn't know aliens had feelings." He bluntly told me and I scowled at him.

"Hummf whatever. Curse you it is so true you hate to lose, one day… you wait!" I childishly poked him on the cheek repeatedly.

"That is rather annoying, please stop poking me." He asked in monotone.

"Or what?" I answered back. He wrapped his arm around my waist and I gasped.

"Or that." He replied I could hear the smirk in his voice.

"Like that would stop me from trying to win, it won't work Ryu; gosh I already know you are a pervert." I retorted and he leaned me closed to him. "Oh god, I am going to dread this, but at least I know my martial arts and capoeira." She murmured and L raised an eyebrow. "Don't ask." I told him and he nodded.

He put my head on his chest and I blushed. He really hated to lose this much eh? He shuffled closer to me so there was no gap and I was now blushing even harder. Okay soon if he tries anything I will punch him. He ran his hand up and down my waits causing me to squirm from uneasiness. Yep I had won that so ha! "You know L; you had just proven me right that you are a pervert, now I feel for the poor soul who will get it so badly. Like being touched on a butt or something. Now if you did that it would only prove me right and you would lose." I pointed out. His hand stopped going up and down my waist. Instead, he leaned closer to my ear.

"And what if I wanted you to think I am a pervert?" He whispered I shivered at his warm sweet breath.

"Can I not be hugged or anything that is happening right now then?" I asked rather blunt and to the point.

"What if I said no?" He dared me.

"Oh you know… the usual being kicked and punched in the jaw. It would be rather exciting to see you being hit by me as my fist collides with your jaw." I said in a casual voice. L sighed and let go of me. "Thank you Ryu"

"It would be better if you called me Ryuga or it will seem we know each other, if Light is Kira he knows your name so he might not hesitate to kill you." L ordered me. I just nodded as I got as far away as I could from L. I really didn't like physical contact or small spaces. I coughed and started to have a fit. L looked at me to see if I was okay and I nodded. A minute later, I stopped and sighed.

"That was unexpected." I sighed then realised we just packed near the place. Well better be more safe than sorry.

"Indeed, we are here, though we will have to do some walking to the hall. Remember I am your friend that you had met in America and found out I was staying here. I originally come from Japan though. Oh and don't forget-" I cut him off.

"You sound like my mother when it was my first day at school! God, I know okay." I sounded rude but someone needed to go up against him time to time or he would be more of a spoiled brat then he already was. I chuckled slightly of the thought of L being a father.

We got out of the car and walked into the exam building, I was sitting next to my brother, we only nodded as we wasn't allowed to speak while inside. L was only a few rows behind and I wanted to laugh when the teacher told him off for sitting in his quirky way. It didn't seem long before I was finished so I got up and went to go as did L and Light.

"I am going on a walk for a little while, see you later!" I said then ran off to cause any confusion. I think L got the idea because I met him in the park when he took the other route. Heh, I made him take the longer root.

"Come on fatty!" I chirped, while skipping off but my hand was grabbed but a larger, colder and paler one.

"Wait, you tried to make me walk a mile but you failed because Watari drove me." He told me.

"What! You cheated! I should have known! You are so boring you know you should try it instead burn off some weight even if you use your mind! You're still heavy you know." I was more cheery as a complete stranger who is a teacher and thinks are better than him told him off. It made me want to snicker but I had to keep a straight face.

"You could of walked to school with Light but you didn't" He retorted and I scoffed.

"Yes because I was just revenging the many times he did it to me when we were younger, plus I don't want to be stuck with Mr perfect-who-happens-to-be-my-brother/twin! No seriously, though he can be very boring at times and I allowed him to have his own time. Gosh I can be evil but nice at the same time you know!" I complained seeming more childish after the test.

I was going to act quite hyper tonight, this shall be fun!

* * *

**hey i have spoiled you so don't think i will be this kind again! Nah i might not upload for a while until i have finished the chapter for Yuki's shooting star. I am so happy that roughly 3 people already are interested in the story so i hope you continue to read it! **


	4. Chapter 4

** Bittersweet**

**By Bluestar2848386**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note only my character.**

**Chapter 4**

"Whoooo! Come dance with me Watari!" I sang, grabbing Watari's hands and dragging him along. What can I say? I had always been a lunatic after a test so I blame my well… what can I blame. I got bored with Watari so I let go of him and ran through the corridor to get to L. I leaned close to him as he had his strawberry cake on his knees. I took the strawberry and plopped it into my mouth. "Thanks Ryu!" I looked at his face and started to laugh, making me fall on the couch next to him and lean on him. His face looked so betrayed and depressed as if I had just killed the thing the most dearest to him. Well with L that is true but that's not the point.

"You can pay for a new box of strawberries now." L told me like he was unaffected by what had happened. I soon shot up.

"What! I have no money! I mean you are the rich person here!" I retorted.

"That is not the point; it is like a punishment so that you won't take one again."

"What if I said no?" I challenged and looked at his face.

"Then you would have to pay for 2 more boxes each time, so that means you have to buy 3 boxes now." Why that little... gah!

"What! That is not fair! Watari help me! Please!" I pouted gosh L was a pain.

"Next time then, I will let you off this time, only this time though." L allowed and I hugged him quickly the randomly dance around then burst out laughing, I was hyperactive. I noticed L was stiff so I stopped and looked at him.

"You know physical contact makes me stiffen most of the time but when you should know it means nothing then you shouldn't stiffen." I stated as I looked at him in a curious way, with my head tilted.

"I am just not used to any physical contact; I think it is perfectly fine to." L reasoned.

"Yeah, Yeah L you keep saying that to yourself." I winked at him then went to lie on the other couch, my eyes slowly got heavier until I could not open them again.

…

She walked down the streets not aware of a shadow watching her with an insane grin. She was looking for her twin, Light; as he walked, off for no reason. She went to turn around when a long pale hand wrapped around her waist and puller her in closer.

"My little angle, I have missed you, where have you been? Did you betray the almighty Kira? Did you betray your God? Did you betray your brother?" A familiar voice harshly whispered in her ear.

"Light? Is that you? Come on, we should go home and you should stop joking around it is midnight; it is dangerous out come." she said in a neutral voice.

"What if I am not joking Akari Yagami?" He growled and she went wide-eyed. He laughed at her in an evil way.

"No Light, please you can't be Ki-!" She falls to the floor in cardiac arrest. Light catch her and started to cry and repeat that he is sorry and he had to do it.

"I am sorry, but I had no choice… I love you!" He sobbed as her eyes lowly shut. She didn't cry but only show the pain in her eyes. He had not cried since she was little even if she wanted to she couldn't.

L sat perched on his chair as she watched him with great interest. Everything was perfect until she saw him have a heart attack.

"The... Shini-!" He shouted but dropped his spoon and feel off the chair. She ran over to him and catch him. She was in hysterics as he stared at her with pain in his eyes. Until his eyes slowly began to get heavy and close.

"No! L! Ryu! Come back! You are not dead! You can't be!" She screamed.

…

"No!" I shouted as I woke up, I hugged whatever was nearest to me and it happened to be good old Ryu. I didn't cry though I just squeezed him. He was stiff but slowly relaxed and wrapped his arms around me.

"What's wrong?" He gently asked while pulling way but I was stubborn and only clung to him closer.

"I- you- we died. You died! Light was Kira and he killed me!" I explained as my grip tightened.

"I know, don't worry, you are safe with me." He whispered into my ear. Then I wondered why he was near me in the first place.

"Wait… why was you near me while I slept?" I asked pulling away to look into his eyes.

"Because I got you a blanket but then you woke up." Liar, I can tell.

"Don't lie." I respond.

"Okay, you were crying in your sleep and I went to study your face but I didn't really notice anything so I tried to wake you up by shaking you but it didn't work so I was about to do something else but then you woke up and hugged me…" He told me, I frown.

"Yeah but what was you going to do?" I question with my eyebrow raising.

"This," He picked me up in a bridal style and pulled me close to him. "I wasn't going to wake you up, but I wanted you close to me." He then sat in his normal style on his sofa and me lying against him. I blushed at what he was doing. I didn't dare say anything but closed my eyes, not trying to sleep as I was too scared to. I decided to tell him exactly what happened.

"I was running because I was talking to Light but then he disappeared and I was outside at midnight. I was wondering where he was so I called for him then I felt hands wrap around my waist and pull me in. It was Light, he asked me where I had gone, and why I betrayed the 'almighty Kira', I think he is joking and he says that he is then he tells me I will die then I do. He catches me then sobs saying he is so sorry. Then it changed to it was me and you having some tea or something- I don't really remember- and then you had a heart attack and I went around the table and catches you. You die then I scream that you can't be dead and I was in denial then, of course, I woke up and hugged the nearest thing near me." I told him looking away from him. "You know you prove to be a pervert even more along with my brother, so disgraceful of you two… tut tut tut," I scold remembering the past events when we were watching.

I sat next to L with father on the other side. Light had just come home and now id finding out that his room has been broken into.

"Light…" Me and dad say in unison as we know that is a suspicious move. L looks at us both then back at the screen.

"That is strange… why would he need to go to lengths like this unless…" I trailed off know that L would finish this. Then Light gets a magazine out that is pictures of women in bikinis. Dad and I gasp in surprise and I then have to bite my lip very hard to stop the laughter to trigger.

"Light! How could you! You are only 17!" Father shouted, obviously upset by Light's behaviour.

"Hmm, I used to do strange things when I was his age." L quietly added and that was when I burst out in laughter.

"Bwahahaha! Oh my… you… what sort… of strange… things?" I asked between my laughter and breaths. I was now on the floor rolling around. I decided to try and stop because my rib cage started to hurt. I eventually did.

"Amaya, it would be best if you go out of the room if you cannot handle being mature." L scolded as I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Whatever, I just couldn't help it. I, mean I have known Light all my life and it is funny to see the 14 year old I once knew, who would look at robots or something, now looks at girls in a bikini being a pervert that you and he is. Bet you liked looking to Ryu nya~" I made a little cat sound at the end and decided I would do that to test his patients.

"Ak- Amaya! That is no way to speak to Ryuzaki or about your brother! Now apologize." Dad told me off and I scoffed.

"I am so ever sorry that I called you a pervert Ryuzaki, it was really, horrible, of me to do so." I said sarcastically though I could not help putting more dramatic emphasis on horrible.

"I don't care." L said bluntly and I glared at him. Translation: I am above you, peasant, don't even talk to me or come near.

"Whatever, I was sarcastic so I don't care." I reply as if it was a normal thing.

I was now running around like the mad teenager I was, I think I might have had too much sugar… damn you L. He literally had to get up and sit me down again with force, as I was so hyperactive, I think it took around half an hour for him to do so.

* * *

**_i am so evil i left this for like a week and i just needed to write a few more words than i would be done. Sorry for making everyone wait for so long X3 i thank everyone who as supported me so far! (i am too lazy to do the other death note story and i am having a hard time writing it...)_**


	5. author note 1

i am sorry for all and it has been longer then expected to upload for both of my death note fanfics but i won't really be uploading until i get into the Christmas holidays and that will be on the 21/12/12 or maybe 20/12/12 i really do not remember then i have to plan and write. So if you have been wondering why then here is your answer. The next Bittersweet chapter will be uploaded, at the latest, in the weekend. I am sincerely sorry!


	6. Chapter 5

** Bittersweet**

**By Bluestar2848386**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note only my character.**

**Chapter 5**

"Finally we ca- n gwow two tweha cwewimwonwy." L had popped a sugar cube in my mouth so I would be quite but it did not work. I was meaning to say that they could go to the university but somehow said ceremony along the way. "Nwoh! Whawit! I Mwean Unwverwsiwey!" I corrected myself, gulping down the sugar cube. "Yummy! Thanks L!"

"Will you be quite now?" He sighed as we walked onto the grounds. I pouted and shook my head.

"No! I am still getting my revenge for making me work on my birthday and cooped up in a box!" I argued and I tried to make myself taller but failed. I then sunk closer to the floor in defeat.

"Midget," Someone said and it sounded so familiar. Oh yeah that is right it is Light.

"Yo, giant." I greeted in English without even knowing, maybe it was because he didn't say chan or san after like normally.

"Hello Ryuga-san" Light greeted and L nodded.

"Hello Yagami-san." L responded very unfazed by my childish behaviour. I then started giggling to myself as I came up with a prank.

"No." Light simply said, as he knew that giggle to well for his sanity.

"Aww! Why! Come on! It could be fun! Ah! Yes!" I whined then started running away for my plan, exactly going according to plan. Now next stop is going to Light's locker… where was that again? Oh, did I say anything that I am 18 now? Well someone probably figured it out yes I had my birthday on the 28th of January with Light! Unfortunately, I was force to stay with my work. I ran back to them and started woofing, It was rather fun if you ask me. I mean acting like a dog towards your brother and the world's greatest detective is just amazing!

"Akari, please stop acting like a dog, it is rather distracting and annoying." L ordered but I made doggy eyes like the best ones ever.

"Woof… woof?" and I did that in a very cute way and a tinge of hurtful in there just to make it better. L sighed and looked away as did Light.

"Stop being so childish Akari, you are a young women and you should make a ladylike reputation of yourself not a dog." That's it, doggy is going savage on yo' face! I started growling at him then hopping on him. I went to claw him but he shoved me off with some help dedicated to Light.

"Woof! Woof!" I barked and Light covered my mouth and I licked him hand a few times then calmed down. It was boring now so I had no use of the dog acting. "Sometimes I feel like a monster, and times I feel like a saint, I'm on my knee your my favourite disease. Closer, closer, closer to you, I need to be, closer, closer, I need to be." I quietly sang to myself. I was good at singing but I never admitted it. I was singing favourite disease by Thousand Foot Krutch. I never admitted a load of things because on the outside I was very modest and shy though I never showed it as much; I simply didn't want to seem weak.

"You have pretty singing Akari, have you even wondered if you wanted to be a singer?" L commented and I growled at him.

"What about justice? That is more important! I want to risk my life to keep others safe! Like from Kira! Kira should be brought to justice and I am going to help even if it kills me!" I bellowed at them. I could feel Light's grip tightening so I stopped.

"That isn't how you treat people Akari." Light scolded as if I was a clueless 5 years old.

"The way Kira does justice is wrong!" I retorted. Light only sighed.

"Now, come we should get to class if we don't want to be late." L started walking off, not wanting anything to do with the fight that was playing out before him.

…..

We had now finished class and I was sitting in the investigation room with everyone else. It was boring as everyone is a load of party poopers. I mean they take everything so seriously.

"I almost forgot to say that, Amaya, you have a flu jab in half an hour in Tokyo so I suggest you go now. Watari" L informed and I immediately paled and stiffened. Why cruel world? I dropped all my paperwork; it gracefully flew down to the ground like a ballerina or a feather.

"T- the…" I mumbled in terror. Father obviously hadn't known of my fear so he decided now was a good time to put his hand on my shoulder as a comfort. It didn't work. I only stiffened more if that was possible. I will tell you the reasons why I am completely petrified of them:

They are just creepy

There was a case in US with doctor's putting strong drugs to kill of their victims.

I have seen someone be stabbed in the belly with one for no good reason. (Like if you had rabies you would have a needle are put in your belly).

That is pretty much the reasons so now judge me. No? I thought not.

"Are you okay Amaya?" Matsuda asked in his nervous tone.

"Uhuh! T- They, I do not want to go! They are too damn scary!" I shook my head during this; I was surprised by myself for showing such fear. I mean I didn't want them to know a weak point. But hey, here I am showing my fear. It was stupid, really I mean I had always hidden my true emotion but acting all happy. I was scared, scared of the whole world though I wanted to fight it, to be justice.

"Please, do not be difficult Amaya, you need to go right now." Watari urged and I knew very well I couldn't argue with the epic dude. Therefore, I shakily walked over to the door, cursing happy words under my breath, and opened it. Oh how I hated life sometimes.

….

Well, not long ago, roughly two hours, I had a needle stuck in my arm. I was still a deadly pale from it. I was still terrified, I was stiff in my chair and I felt ill. Great day I have had, not.

"Are you okay Amaya?" L asked me and I stiffly nodded.

"I guess so… I feel ill, and I am still scared at the needle. Did I mention that I have had one of the worsts days today? I mean it is only bad because I had to have a needle stuck in my arm and now I have side effects. Maybe one of the worst was exaggerating but I am only trying to get my point a crossed." I then sneezed three times and began to sulk. It wasn't fun being ill, meh it will clear soon.

"It will clear soon enough." L echoed my thoughts and I laughed.

"Can you read my mind?" I joked as I poked him in the side.

"No, I simply stated a fact aloud." L responded with no emotion.

"Meh, what are you going to do? Do not reply that was a rhetorical question." I simply shrugged and went back to work.

* * *

**I really am cruel. I mean i make you guys wait then i give you a short chapter X3 I just can't stop reading everyone's excellent stories and find time to write and other stuff. Meh, all in good time things will be revealed so if you have good points that i have missed it may of been deliberately missed. Though when the time comes you will know...**


End file.
